Bumps and Bruises
by Tadpole24
Summary: Just another one shot! GSR all the way! : Will Grissom finally come to his senses when part of the team is subjected to another bomb?


Hola!

Y'all know that I don't own CSI…but I own a rockin' CSI T-shirt! Ha! Beat that CBS! OK, so they've still got William Peterson and Jorja Fox…but I have the T-shirt:) (we all know I'm loony, can we move on! Please?)

Anywho, for those who don't know, I'm from Australia so things could be spelt differently or called a different name! (That's just my excuse for spelling mistakes! Except I really am from Australia!)

OK, so now that we know I am completely loco I can say only one thing…drumroll please

Let the show begin!

* * *

-xox-

**Bumps and Bruises**

-xox-

"Get down everyone! It's a bomb" everyone ducked and covered as Grissom made the call. He himself tried to make it to the table to his left but missed, just as the low intensity bomb exploded.

"Grissom?" Sara yelled through the cloud of smog and dust now forming, "Are you OK?"

Grissom stood slowly, brushing himself down lightly. He raised a hand to both let Sara know he was alright and to let Greg know that he could move in to start processing the remains of their homicide scene.

"Greg, you start in the bathroom, then move to the main bedroom, watch out in there though. The body's in the first stages of decomposition. Sara, you start in the living room, I'll start on the bomb epicenter"

"OK, but you sure you're alright?"

Sara got a dazed look for her answer then "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm good"

Sara nodded, patting his arm and moving into the living room. An extremely confused Grissom watched after her.

-xox-

They made it through the rest of the night, relatively uneventfully.

A few fibres, a couple of hairs, some bomb components and a team of tired forensics later, Grissom made his way home.

He pulled up in his driveway and sat, thinking.

Twice

Two times

Double chance

He leaned back against his car seat and breathed out slowly, he closed his eyes, trying in vain to ward off an impending migraine heading his way.

He finally opened his car door and climbed out into the Vegas morning.

He moved into his kitchen and poured himself a scotch while trying, at the same time, to swallow his medication.

Taking a seat on his couch, he again leaned back and shut his eyes.

The medication immediately began to kick in and the only pain now came from the small cuts as a result of the bombe earlier.

He took a sip of his drink and sighed.

He had to do something.

Picking up the remote control from the floor, he flicked on the TV. He watched a few minutes of a Saturday morning cartoon then switched the channel to the news.

After deciding that watching a potential case wasn't the best way to spend his day off he hit the power button on his remote.

He sighed again and stood up. Battling vertigo he moved around his house, for the first time realising how empty it was.

When he heard the knock on the door he jumped at the thought of company.

"Hey"

"Hi"

Grissom could see her there, but couldn't bring himself to act on the thoughts he'd had earlier, "Uh, you wanna come in?"

"Yeah," she breathed, sounding relieved, "How you doing?"

"Alright"

"Griss," she warned,

"OK, I feel bad. I just had a very trying moment of clarity that's left me extremely tired."

"Oh" she said, not prepared for the honesty, "Well, if you want, I could just…" she gestured towards the door.

"No. it's OK, I could use the company"

"Well, maybe I could help with some of those cuts then I'll go. You get your compny and then you get your sleep"

"Oh, I was going to…"

"I know, you're like me. Bet you haven't looked in a mirror yet?"

Grissom nodded

"Come on, I'll get you cleaned up"

Grissom sat back down on his couch, while Sara retrieved a cloth and water to clean Grissom's cuts.

"So why did you actually come out here?"

"To be honest. I was worried about you after today, you looked, I dunno, dazed. I thought you may have had concussion. I was just gonna make sure you were OK, then go, but I can't leave you in this state. Especially with a glass of scotch in reach." She answered as she wet the cloth.

"Wow. I'm loved" he joked, hoping it would keep his mind off the warm water seeping into his broken skin.

"More than you know"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing"

"Oh"

They sat in silence while Sara lightly dabbed at the bruising cut on his forehead.

"You know," she started, moving closer to him on the couch and kneeling over him to reach the far side of his forehead, "When I was little, before my dad died, he used to tell me that a kiss could make anything better" she paused, inspecting her handiwork, then lightly dabbing a little more while she spoke, "It was his excuse to hit mum and me. After the hospital trip, he'd just kiss me goodnight and it would all be alright" she leaned over to kiss his forehead, "Better?"

"Definitely"

"OK" she cleaned out the cloth and pulled it out of the bucket again, "Next cut"

She started the same process on the graze on his cheek.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" she asked, pausing

"I was thinking"

"What?"

"That was the reason I didn't get myself cleaned up, I was distracted by thoughts."

"What thoughts?" she leaned over slightly and pressed her lips to the graze

"Thoughts about you"

"Oh" she said, surprised, kneeling back from Grissom to look at his face and see where else she needed to clean. She spied a little cut, but decided to listen to Grissom before she started on it.

"Two bombs have blown up in front of you in the last two weeks"

"You've had three. And anyway, they've blown up in front of Greg too"

"It's not the same. I could have lost you twice in the same amount of weeks, you could have been gone"

"Griss, I'm fine, you can see that. Anyway, shouldn't we be more worried about Nick at the moment?"

"Sara, it's just hit me that it could have been you, not Nick. It was a random hit, the case came in right on the time where either shift could have gotten it. And if it was you, would we have figured it out? Could Nick have done the same that you did to find him? What if we hadn't've found you?"

"Griss, slow down," she asked, resuming cleaning his face, seeking out the last wound, "It could have been anyone. I could've been you, no matter how invincible you think you are."

Grissom couldn't retort because the cut Sara was cleaning was on his lip. The cloth over his mouth was a kind of, tactful movement on Sara's behalf.

"Hey, Grissom?" she said quietly.

He moved his eyes in a way to let her know he was listening.

She wiped the last of the caked blood from his bottom lip while looking like she was seriously contemplating something.

She moved her hand away from his mouth to allow him free speech.

"Sara? What?"

She made up her mind and leaned in, planting the softest of kisses on Grissom's lip.

She pulled back almost immediately, letting her mouth linger just over his, their breath warming each others.

Realising what she had done, she leaned back on the couch and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"You better not be going to Greg's after this. I noticed he had a few bumps and bruises too"

Sara looked up to see Grissom smiling, a sight she had not expected; she smiled right back at him,

"Not a chance!"

-xox-

End


End file.
